Dreamshade
by Cynthia03
Summary: The Charmings and Captain Swan are back in Neverland and Hook is hit with Dreamshade. Will he be saved? By the water or maybe something more powerful? (Prompt received on tumblr)


Emma couldn't believe it. This was the last place on Earth or anywhere she wanted to be.

She had hated _almost_ every single moment on this godforsaken island with its humid weather, long trees, and stupid landmarks that were named gloomy things like the Dark Hollow or Dead Man's Peak. Seriously why couldn't it be called something happier like rainbow or sunshine? And why the stupid hell did that stupid villain have to transport her and her boyfriend and her parents to this stupid island before the idiot disappeared?

"What is it Swan?" a deep voice came from behind her and soon after Hook's fingers interlaced with her own.

"Nothing" she snapped.

"That sure does sound like something, love" he said softly, his thumb making soothing circles on her hand.

"I hate this place. Stupid Neverland! It's where I lost Henry and found out Neal was still alive and I just hate it completely" Emma blurted out.

"Aye" he nodded, "On the brighter side love, this is the place where you couldn't resist my charms and handsomeness and kissed me senseless" he smirked.

"Oh please I was just paying my gratitude for you saving my father" Emma blushed.

"Hm. Well it wasn't too big of a deal for me either" Hook said and stopped as Emma came to a still and turned towards him.

"Really?" she dared him.

Killian grinned, "Really, my love"

Emma took a step towards him till her face was inches apart from his, "I never thought I was capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah – that is until I met you" she said innocently and smiled.

"Remember it line to line?" Hook blushed.

"Ya. I mean I didn't think about it every night or anything" Emma moved her face closer till she could feel his hot breath over her lips.

Hook was about to lean in when suddenly Emma jerked away after a very disgruntled David yelled "Really guys?" and marched ahead to join Snow.

"Ok Hook you've been here, tell us where to go?" David came to a halt at a clearing as Snow sat down on a fallen tree, breathing heavily.

"If we head east, mate, we will be where Tink used to li-EMMA" Killian shouted.

It all happened in a moment. Life was made of moments? Well this was Emma Swan's worst moment. All she had heard was Killian screaming her name before she was pushed to the ground. When she stood up and turned around, Hook laid on the ground with an arrow sticking out from his shoulder. David was crouched beside him as Snow was shooting arrows at the shooter. Emma prayed to the Gods that this wasn't what she was thinking.

She crouched beside Killian silently and could see her father's fingers trembling. He was thinking the same thing too. David looked straight at her and she could see the worry in his eyes. With a nod to him, Emma gently unbuttoned his shirt but when he winced in pain, she brought her hands to his face, gently caressing his cheek and let David finish the unbuttoning. David let out a loud breath before he gently pushed the shirt away. Emma looked intently at the moving shirt and once the wound was revealed, her hands slipped from Killian's face and slumped down to her sides.

Killian's shoulder had dark black lines mixed in with his dark hair. It was it. The poison that killed Liam and almost killed David.

"He got away" Snow panted, "Oh god no. It's Dreamshade"

David stood up abruptly. "I need to go get the water" He looked at Snow who was watching their daughter with sorrow. How much more did she have to suffer before she could live out her happy ending?

Emma had started shaking slightly. There were no tears or sadness. Just anger. Anger on why the hell did this man not even think for a moment before taking the hit for her? On why he had to be one of them? Why did he have to also leave her?

"I'll stay with Emma and Killian" Snow informed David who nodded.

"No" Emma said firmly, eyes still fixed on Killian's wound, "I don't want you here right now"

"But Emma yo-"

"NO" Emma yelled and Snow nodded, "Ok Emma, I'll go. Nothing's going to happen to him, honey"

David kissed Emma's hair before he and Snow ran away.

Killian looked up at her, knowing all so well what was going on in her mind. She was angry at him for risking his life for her but he would bloody well do it again if he had to.

Minutes passed as they both stayed there silently - Killian on the ground, repressing his winces and Emma shaking slightly, jaw tight and eyes fixed on his wound.

"My love-"

"Why would you do that?" Emma hissed, interrupting him, "Does your life matter nothing to you. Do you not realize that I won't be able to deal with losing you?"

"Emma" Killian spoke softly, "I would die fighting for you"

"So would I!" Emma cried.

"I know, love. But you have your parents and Henry to live for. They need you"

"But I need you" Emma's voice broke, "I can't lose you Killian. I love you"

"And I you" he whispered, and brought his hand up to brush her tears away. "You won't lose me Swan. Your parents must be returning. In the meantime, why don't you tell me a story? Do you know a nice one?"

Emma wiped her tears away, "Ya I do" she smiled and positioned herself behind him, placing his head in her lap as she caressed his unruly hair, "Once upon a time, amongst a pile of dead bodies, a lost girl met her love for the first time – well excluding their meeting that happened thirty years ago" she gave out a laugh and Killian joined.

"Quite a heated first meeting wouldn't you say love?" he spoke slowly, keeping his voice firm as he didn't want Emma to notice how badly his wound was hurting him.

"How would you know? You were out making a deal with my mom" she replied, tracing his eyebrows with her fingertips.

"Aye but I did witness the rather passionate dalliance you had with the pirate before I had to punch him to stop _you_ "

Her fingers stilled, "Stop _me_! Excuse me but the pirate couldn't keep his hands or eyes off of me the entire night" She continued her exploration on his cheek, tracing his scar with her thumb.

"I don't doubt it, Swan. After all a woman as beautiful as you deserved and still deserves my full and prompt attention" Killian suppressed a wince as he felt the poison quite near his heart. His chest felt extremely heavy and a burning sensation was creeping up in his veins. _Was this how Liam felt?_

Knowing all too well that he wouldn't be able to continue conversing with Emma, without having her find out about his pain, he gently asked her to continue her story and promised to not interfere. He shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain but as Emma let out a panicked "Killian" he kept them open.

"And now the pirate and savior were once again stuck in the same stupid place where they had first shared their first kiss that they both couldn't handle and the pirate had gotten quite jealous of her first love and had also vowed to win her heart. Which he did" Emma smiled.

Killian gave out a little smile as his eyes were shutting off slowly. Emma didn't notice it as she heard rustling in the woods and after gently placing Killian's head on the ground, she stood up facing the way the sound was coming from with her hands raised, hoping that it was her parents with the water and not the villain about to face her magic.

Snow and David emerged from the forest, both panting loudly as David held up the canteen. "We were ambushed by the same person who shot Killian" he breathed loudly, "Snow managed to hit him with an arrow on his stomach and I nicked this magic bean from him"

Emma didn't have time to respond as she snatched the canteen and turned towards Killian.

He was lying completely motionless on the ground – his eyes were shut and his chest showed no signs of breathing.

"Killian" Emma muttered under her breath, and threw herself beside him. She opened his mouth and poured the water from the canteen into it as Snow crouched down and shook him gently.

Once Emma saw the water dissapearing into his mouth, she gave the canteen back to David and waited. And waited. And waited. But nothing happened.

Killian didn't even move a muscle.

"It's not working" Emma cried, her eyes livid as she stared at her father who looked confused.

"When I drank it, it worked instantaneously. He should be up by now" David muttered, his hand scratching his chin.

"Maybe it's not Dreamshade. Maybe it's something else" Snow said and pushed aside Killian's shirt to reveal how dark his skin had gotten near his heart. "Maybe it's some sort of a curse because the poison should have spread everywhere not just his heart"

"Killian" Emma said firmly, "Killian, Hook wake up" she pushed him rather aggressively, "KILLIAN WAKE UP. KILLIAN!"

"Emma" David held her back as she brought her face beside Killian's, her hands cupping his cheeks.

"Please Killian" she sobbed, "I can't live without you – I just can't. I'm not strong enough, Hook please….come back to me"

Emma continued sobbing, her tears falling on Hook's cheek. She kept pleading him to come back as she absentmindedly brought her lips up to his cheek and kissed him lightly, praying for him to wake up. A gust of wind blew Emma back into David's arms as all the trees shivered.

Hook suddenly sat up breathing in heavily, "Bloody hell! That was strange" He didn't have time to register anything as Emma was all of a sudden hugging him fiercely. His arms came around her automatically as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's ok Emma, I'm fine" he reassured her, running his hook up and down her back. He smiled at Snow as she lightly squeezed his hand and nodded at David.

Emma separated from him and brought her hands to his shoulder, "Never do that to me again"

"Aye, love. I promise to never leave you. Especially now since we're officially True Love" he whispered as he crashed his lips onto hers.


End file.
